


The Radio Man

by EternalSoldierKasumi



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, carlos' pov, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSoldierKasumi/pseuds/EternalSoldierKasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think about the glowing cloud, about the pyramid, about seeing myself out the window, through the sandstorm, and about the radio man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Radio Man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a poet at heart. Fiction is fun, but poetry is my real talent. So, of course, my very first WTNV work had to be a poem. Go figure.

I lay awake at night,  
Much like every other night  
Since I’ve come here,  
And I cannot do anything but think.

I think about the glowing cloud,  
About the pyramid,  
About seeing myself out the window,  
Through the sandstorm,  
And about the radio man.

The radio man,  
Whose voice lulls me to sleep,  
Who talks about me  
Like a lovestruck schoolgirl,

Who talks about the  
Tentacle-bearing managers  
And the angels by the car lot  
And the mandatory pizza  
Like this happens everywhere else in the world.

The more I am here,  
The more I can feel my sanity slipping,  
And though I am science itself,  
And logic is my mother,  
And reason is the midwife that birthed me,  
I do not think I mind that much.

Time is not real,  
The dog park does not permit dogs  
Or humans  
Or anything other than dark hooded figures  
That no one talks about.

I am starting to think that  
I will never leave this town,  
This town that should not exist,  
Probably does not exist,  
And I am going insane slowly,  
But he is real.

I know that.  
If nothing else, I know  
The radio man  
With his voice that lulls me to sleep  
When I fear my dreams  
As well as my reality,  
He is real.  
This much I can be certain of.


End file.
